


A constant

by Tobeniscuteaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Texting, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobeniscuteaf/pseuds/Tobeniscuteaf
Summary: A (daily?) sneak peek into Kyungsoo's messaging app~





	1. Chapter 1

 

**[23/08/2018]**

 

 

  **Min-hyung**  

Kyungsoo~

Hope you’re eating and sleeping well

Take care and don’t skip meals <3

**[12:05PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh

Don’t worry hyung

I’m taking good care of myself

Thank you

**[11:12PM]**

 

 

~❀~ 

 

 

**Sehunnie**

How’s it going, hyung?

Hope it's fun

Don't skip meals!

**[02:23PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Sehunnie

It’s all busy and good

Yeah.. fun sometimes 

okay I will! 

Don't stay up too late!

Take care~ 

**[11:14PM]**

 

 

~❀~

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo :D

You won’t believe it

I finally beat Zico in that video game!!

You should’ve seen his face xD 

Totally worth the time I spent practicing 

**[01:33PM]**

**Yeollie🐶**

Toben is suspiciously quiet 

I’m starting to worry 

What do you think is wrong with him? 

**[02:45PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Turns out he’s sick :(

I took him to the vet 

He’s better now 

Still not as cheerful as usual

But a lot better

**[06:07PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Ugh

I’m exhausted 

I’m trying to work on that track I told you about

But I’m honestly worn out

Plus, no inspiration

Guess I’ll just head to bed 

Let me know how your day went

Make sure you get enough sleep

Wouldn’t want to see panda eyes on national television! 

Take care, Soo! 

Night :)

**[10:42PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeol-ah

Woah~ finally you beat him! 

Glad you did~

You were kind of obsessing 

lol

Anyway, I hope Toben is okay now 

That poor cutie 

About me,

Well, I’m really exhausted too 

Shooting never stops

We went to different locations today

They were all breathtaking 

But traveling from a place to another the entire day is really tiring

I’m still having fun filming tho

And everyone is really nice to me even when I make mistakes 

The director is so patient 

I’ll tell you more tomorrow

Good night, Yeol :)

**[11:20PM]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about this will be random~  
> Sorry...

 

**[29/08/2018]**

 

 

**Junmyeon-hyung**

How are you doing, Kyungsoo? 

We’re all cheering for you! 

Do your best and have fun while you’re at it

**[09:12AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I’m fine, hyung

I’m improving a lot I think, with the help of the director and helpful co-actors 

Thank you all :’) 

I don’t know where I’d be without your support

**[12:44AM]**

 

 

－[❀]－

 

 

 **Baek**  

D.O D.O~

How’s filming going? 

Is that booty getting enough screentime?? 

Sends us some pictures, man!

**[11:25AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh god >< 

Byun Baekhyun!!!!

Honestly, what did I expect!?

Smh

Filming is going well

I’m getting used to everything 

I haven’t taken any picture but I will :)

How’s your collab going? 

**[12:47AM]**

 

 

－[❀]－

 

 

 

**Sehunnie**

Hyuuuuung

Uh

How do I say this…?

You see, I was with Jongin 

In your room

When Vivi followed me in

Uhm

Remember that white shirt that you love and cherish a loot

Well…

I’m so sorry, hyung

I don’t know how Vivi even reached it

Please don’t get mad 

Or kill Vivi

**[02:36PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

THAT WAS A GIFT FROM CHANYEOL

I’m going to kill you both!!

And Jongin as well 

**[12:57AM]**

 

**Sehunnie**

We’re both terribly sorry, hyung

**[01:00AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

After a second thought 

Okay, I forgive you

But you better not tell Chanyeol

I may not kill you but he will

Also why are you up this late??

You have a photoshoot tomorrow

Go to sleep

**[01:02AM]**

 

**Sehunnie**

Okay okay

Good night, hyung

And sorry again 

**[01:04AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

It’s okay

Night, Sehun-ah :)

**[01:04AM]**

 

 

－[❀]－

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

I just woke 

I’m getting used to waking up late and it sucks

My head hurts and I feel tired

I’ll never complain about you waking me up early ever again

**[11:06AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

The song is almost done

I’ll send it to you when I finish it

And you have to be honest as usual, okay?

**[02:36PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo~

I dyed my hair again

Look 

Do you like it? 

I hope you do

Your opinion matters a lot 

I’ll change it if you don’t like it

So what do you think?

**[07:52PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Wow

I’m suddenly so nervous 

I was so confident when I decided to dye it

But now waiting for your thoughts makes me so nervous

Funny, huh?

What time do you get a break? 

I’ll wait

**[11:03PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I can’t wait to hear the song!

I’m sure it will be masterful like all your other tracks

You definitely underestimate your talent, Yeol! 

Now, about that hair

I don’t like it 

**[01:06AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Uh

Really? :(

**[01:06AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah, cause I absolutely love it!!! 

Yeol-ah, you look amazing 

But when didn’t you! 

**[01:08AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh 

Thank god

I don’t have to dye it again!!

I’m sooo glad you like it :D

**[01:09AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Uh… Yeol?

Why are you still up?

You know you have to sleep early if you want to wake up early 

**[01:11AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

I couldn’t sleep before hearing your thoughts about it

I told you I was nervous! 

There was no way I could sleep in that situation

Why are YOU still awake? 

**[01:13AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Ah

THAT nervous, huh? 

Sorry, Yeol-ah~

Actually we’re still filming

We’re just having a break now

Filming will start again soon

**[01:15AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

You have nothing to be sorry for

Unless you’re sorry you’re THAT important to me….? :( 

I’ll keep you company till then

Hey Kyungsoo

Send me a selca

You haven’t sent any the past couple of days! 

**[01:18AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh 

God, no! 

I’d never be sorry for that

I’m glad actually

And I feel lucky and grateful that my opinion matters a lot to you

Not talking just about your hair

Music also

Okay hold up

Here

I don’t look that good

Quite tired tbh

**[01:21AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Are you kidding me!!!??

You always look good, Soo!!

Look at you! ♥♥

I appreciate that half smile ;) 

**[01:23AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah

Look who’s talking! 

The man who looks like a god with his newly dyed hair

Don’t get me started 

**[01:25AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Hehehe

Okay okay

I’ll shut up

I’m so happy tho

**[01:27AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I’m glad

Sorry, Yeol

I have to go now

I’ll talk to you tomorrow as usual

Get some sleep now

Good night <3

**[01:29AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Okay sure

Take care, Soo <3

**[01:30AM]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[04/09/2018]**

 

 

**Lay**

Kyungsoo, my bro!

I’ll be in Korea this week

I know you’re busy filming your drama

But is there a chance we could meet

I haven’t seen you all in a while

**[09:41AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**  

Perfect timing! 

We’ll definitely meet

Don’t worry about it

We’ll work something out 

**[12:07PM]**

 

 

－[❀]－

 

 

**Baek**  

Wow 

D.O

You should really see your room

Our room is tidy compared to it

Jongin made a mess of it 

You could barely see the floor xD

**[12:11PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Thank you very much for informing me, Byun Baekhyun

I’ll take matters to hands now

**[12:14PM]**

 

 

－[❀]－

 

 

**Kyungsoo**

Kim Jongin

You better clean up your mess right this very moment

Or so help me god, I’m dumping everything and coming for your lazy ass! 

**[12:16PM]**

 

**KAI**

WTF!!

There’s no mess!

The room is as tidy as it can be!

**[12:19PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

….!

**[12:20PM]**

 

**KAI**

Okay 

There might be a few things here and there

No bigie!

How did you know anyway??

Did put some cameras in here?

Or is there a rat???

It’s Sehun, isn’t it?

No, Baekhyun!! 

Definitely Baekhyun!

**[12:23PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Does it matter??

Just keep it clean till I return or I’m kicking your ass out 

**[12:25PM]**

 

 

－[❀]－

 

 

**Kyungsoo**

Chanyeol~

I have some good news

I’m coming home this Wednesday

**[12:30PM]**

**Yeollie🐶**

What??

Soo, are you serious??

**[12:34PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Would I joke about such thing?

**[12:35PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh my god

That’s the best news I’ve heard in a while

You won’t believe how much I’ve missed you

We all did I mean

**[12:38PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah 

I missed you too

All of you

**[12:40PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Well

How long will you be stay with us? 

**[12:41PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

3 days actually 

I have to get back on Saturday

**[12:42PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Not much

But still better than not having you around at all

**[12:43PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

So

The fans are still going crazy about your blonde hair color

I’m seeing your pictures all over the internet

**[12:45PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

oooh

Are you stalking me now, Soo? 

Yeah.. I’m glad they liked it actually 

**[12:46PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

So what if I am? 

You do it all the time too!!

Don’t try to deny it

I’ve seen it with my own eyes! 

**[12:48PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Woah

Satansoo strikes again

I’m scared 

Okay I’ll admit it

**[12:51PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Am I scary really?

Like sometimes

Be honest, Yeol

**[12:52PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Idk really~

I find you cute in Satansoo mode

So endearing tbh

**[12:53PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh…

**[12:55PM]**

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

**[08/09/2018]**

 

 

**Chen**

Kyungsoo

Is the blue bag yours?

Did you forget it here?

If it’s yours tell me I’ll bring it for you

**[10:02AM]**

**Kyungsoo**

No

I didn’t forget anything

It’s not mine

Thanks anyway :) 

**[10:05AM]**

 

**Chen**

Oh

Okay, glad 

Kyungsoo, fighting! 

**[10:07AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo :( 

You left before I even woke up!!

How could you!!?

**[10:16AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeol-ah

Sorry

You looked so deep in sleep I couldn’t wake you

Neither could Baekhyun

We both stayed up quite late last night (which was a mistake, but I don’t regret it)

You needed more sleep

**[10:19AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Still, you should’ve woke me up

When did you leave exactly? 

**[10:20AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Around 7 am

Which means you’ve barely slept about 3~4 hours by then

**[10:22AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

But so did you!!

Are you going to be okay?

I feel guilty for keeping you up late last night :(

**[10:23AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

No no!!

You have nothing to feel guilty for

I enjoyed every second of it

We’re definitely doing that again next week

**[10:25AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Next week??

**[10:26AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah

One more week to go and I’m back home!

**[10:27AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh my god

Soo, that’s great!!! 

Finally! You’re coming back!!

I’m so happy

But isn’t a week too long? :/

**[10:29AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Minutes ago you didn’t know it was just a week

I bet you thought it was longer

Stop whining! 

**[10:31AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Ohhhh

Satansoo <3 

Haha

Okay I’ll stop 

And patiently wait 

Hey Soo

This is going to sound weird 

If I’m wrong just ignore it 

Okay?

Uh

So 

Did you

By any chance

Kiss my forehead before you left?

**[10:34AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I

Yes!

**[10:35AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

I knew it!!!

I mean I felt it!

I thought I was just dreaming though

**[10:36AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Uh

I 

have to go 

I’ll talk to you later

**[10:37AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Okay

Take care, Soo :)

**[10:38AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Baek**

So 

Am I supposed to 

you know

pretend I haven’t seen anything??

**[11:45AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Shut up! 

YOU DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!!

**[11:52AM]**

 

**Baek**

Wow

I’m scared

Okay 

**[11:55AM]**


	5. Chapter 5

[14/09/2018]

 

**Min-hyung**

Kyungsoo

A package arrived for you today

Were you expecting something?

I put it in your room anyway

**[12:11PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Hyung

Yes, that’s actually from my mom

A few seasonings and spices

You know my mom…

Thank you 

**[12:23PM]**

 

 

－[❀]－

 

 

**KAI**

Okay I swear I didn’t even touch it

I was lying on my bed

When all of a sudden your blue vase fell of your nightstand 

On its own

So don’t blame or kick me out tomorrow

You can even ask Jongdae

**[01:38PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh did it now?

How?

Please explain how it never fell on its own when I was there!

Istg Jongin, I’m going to murder you one of these days

That was very special to me!!!

**[01:59PM]**

 

**KAI**

I know, okay?

Chanyeol gave it to you, I’m aware

But I promise I didn’t even come near it

**[02:13PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Okay I believe you

Just make sure you clean it up

And don’t let him see it 

**[02:29PM]**

 

 

－[❀]－

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

So?

Tomorrow?

God, why was this week such a long one

The longest if I’m honest

But you’re coming back tomorrow

Finally~

Are you excited? Or sad maybe?

**[09:04AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Of course I’m a bit sad, Yeol

I'm going to miss it here

But I'm more excited about being home again 

I miss my bed frankly~ 

**[12:21PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Just your bed???????

Wow

I'm

hurt

**[12:24PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh

No no

That’s not what I meant 

Not just my bed 

**[12:25PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Ah~ good 

What else then??

**[12:26PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I miss Toben as well 

**[12:27PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh...

Okay 

Uh

Good 

I guess 

**[12:29PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeol-ah 

You know I'm just messing with you 

I miss you a lot

And I can’t wait to see you tomorrow 

**[12:31PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

You meanie!!!! ><

What are you up to? 

Aren't you supposed to be super busy now??

**[12:32PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

nah 

I'm free till the evening 

Only a few night scenes are left 

We'll just be filming through the night 

**[12:34PM]**

 

 **Yeollie** 🐶

Oh 

You should get some rest then

Sleep now since you won't be sleeping during the night 

**[12:35PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

No, it's fine really 

I can manage

**[12:36PM]**

 

 **Yeollie** 🐶

Soo

I wasn’t asking or suggesting 

Get some sleep!

NOW!! 

**[12:37PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Wow

I forgot how scary you can be at times 

All right 

I will try to get some sleep 

Ttyl Yeol :) 

**[12:38PM]**

 

 **Yeollie** 🐶

Yeah

Sleep well, Soo x 

**[12:39PM]**


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**[18/09/2018]**

 

**Baek**

Yo Soo

Since you’re already out

I need toothpaste 

Vanilla mint

**[02:03PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Vanilla mint!?

Seriously?

Smh

Okay

**[02:06PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Sehunnie**

And food for Vivi

Oh and strawberry milk for me

**[02:05PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Smh

Why don’t you just ask everyone else if they need anything since we’re taking requests now

**[02:07PM]**

 

**Sehunnie**

Nope

They said they’re good

Wait 

Jongin says he wants some chicken nuggets 

**[02:08PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh god

You’re the worst maknaes ever!

You should be out instead of your hyungs!

**[02:09PM]**

 

**Sehunnie**

You went out first! 

Don’t blame us!

HYUNG~

**[02:11PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo

Where did you run off to now??

You’ve been here for 3 days and I haven’t even held a proper conversation with you

You’re either out, sleeping, or somebody interrupts us

**[04:35PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I’m so sorry, Yeol-ah

Minseok hyung dragged me out with him

You know he rarely asks for anything 

I couldn’t really deny him 

I promise we’ll have time tonight

Just you and me

**[04:38PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

You better!

I’m seriously murdering anyone who even thinks of ruining it tonight

**[04:43PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Wow

Haha

Easy there

What do you say we head to the roof? 

Unless you want to stay inside and watch something of course

Whatever you want

**[04:59PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh

That’s a great idea 

We haven’t done that in a while

But

Isn’t it a bit cold??

**[05:03PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I miss going there and talking for hours in the dark 

We have a great view from there

I agree… cold

So, how about a small fort? 

**[05:05PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh

Of course

We haven’t done that in a while

Okay

I’ll set everything 

**[05:07PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

You don’t have to do it alone

You can wait for me

I won’t take long

**[05:10PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

I’m too excited to wait

I’ll start now

See you later, Soo

**[05:11PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Haha

Okay sure

**[05:13PM]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[20/09/2018]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Are you coming back today?

**[12:36PM]**

 

**Chen**

Unfortunately I’m not :(

But I’ll be home tomorrow evening

**[12:44PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Well at least we’ll be able to give you your presents on your birthday still :)

**[12:46PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**KAI**

Have you seen my favorite red shirt??

**[01:54PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

We’re literally in the same room

Why do you text all the time??

And no

I’m not in charge of your closet

**[01:55PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo

Still up??

**[11:33PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah

I was reading a book and when I saw it’s already late

I thought I’d wait till midnight to wish Jongdae since he’s not here

**[11:35PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh

Me too

Did you get him a present??

**[11:37PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah

I did

But it’s nothing special

It’s what he asked for really

I’m glad he told me tho

You know I suck at this

**[11:39PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Haha 

Indeed you do

But I love everything you’ve ever given me

**[11:40PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh ^^

I’m glad

It always gets me nervous tbh

**[11:41PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo, you shouldn’t be

I’d love anything you give me really

Cause what matters is that you’ve actually thought about it

I appreciate the time and effort you put into picking it 

**[11:43PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I do put a lot of thoughts into it actually

Cause you always buy me the best gifts

I want to do the same

**[11:45PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh 

Well

That’s cause I know you so well

You’re easy to read

So I know what you want

**[11:46PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

You know

You’re the only who thinks that

Everyone else says I’m hard to read

**[11:48PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

They’re right, Soo

You were when we first met

It took me a while but 

I eventually got to break into your shell 

Still grateful that you let me btw

**[11:50PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

You were kind of persistent

I didn’t have a choice ^^

**[11:51PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Ouch

Or

Was that supposed to be a compliment? 

**[11:52PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh

No no

Yeol-ah, I promise I meant it as a compliment

**[11:53PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Relax, Soo

I’m just messing with you

God, you’re cute when you’re all flustered 

Haha

**[11:55PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Uh

Well it’s about time

We should

We should prepare our messages for Jongdae

So

Good night, Yeollie

**[11:56PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Yeah

You’re right

Okay

Good night, Soo :)

**[11:57PM]**


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**[26/09/2018]**

 

**KAI**

Hyung

**[03:27PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Uh oh

Hyung?

What did you do??

**[03:27PM]**

 

**KAI**

Nothing 

I just 

Are you free? 

Can you come back?

I really need someone to talk to

**[03:27PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh sorry, Jongin 

Yeah 

Yeah sure

I’ll be there soon

**[03:27PM]**

 

**KAI**

Thanks, hyung

**[03:27PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Junmyeon-hyung**

Hey Kyungsoo

How’s Jongin doing?

He seemed quite distressed at the end of practice 

**[04:13PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah 

Apparently he wasn’t satisfied with his current performance

And got too stressed over it 

**[04:15PM]**

 

**Junmyeon-hyung**

I know 

Even if we have an entire year to prepare for a comeback

It’ll always be stressing the last couple of months 

**[04:17PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

You’re right

But don’t worry

He’s just a perfectionist and just hates mistakes

He’ll be okay 

I’ll make sure of it

**[04:20PM]**

 

**Junmyeon-hyung**

Yeah

Glad 

Let me know if you need anything

**[04:21PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Okay hyung

**[04:23PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Sehunnie**

Can I come over?

Do you think he would mind?

**[04:44PM]**

 

 **Kyungsoo**  

Nah

He wouldn’t

I’m only good at soothing

You’ll cheer him up

**[04:46PM]**

 

**Sehunnie**

Okay

Great

**[04:47PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo :((((

I’m exhausted 

I don’t think I’m up for movie night tonight

I’m so sorry

**[06:11PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

No it’s okay

I can’t make it anyway

Jongin is feeling down so I need to stay with him

**[06:13PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh 

I

Is he okay??

**[06:14PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

He will be

**[06:16PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

How’s is Jongin now??

**[10:25PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

A lot better

Sehun worked his magic on him

He’s okay

**[10:28PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

And are you?

**[10:29PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

What??

**[10:32PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Are you okay, Soo??

I barely had a chance to talk to you today 

So I don’t really know

How are you feeling?

**[10:33PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I 

don’t really know, Yeol

I’m exhausted too

Both mentally and physically

**[10:35PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Jongin’s still up??

**[10:36PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

No

He finally dozed off

Sleeping peacefully now 

**[10:37PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Bae isn’t here

Would you like to come over?

Let’s talk about it

**[10:38PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Uhm…

Cuddles?

**[10:39PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Of course 

**[10:40PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I’d kill you if you tell anyone

**[10:41PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Have I ever mentioned it before?

My lips are sealed

You’ll get to keep your image

Don’t worry 

Your secret's safe with me ;)

Just come

**[10:42PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I don't trust that winky face

**[10:43PM]**


	9. Chapter 9

 

**[02/10/2018]**

 

**Baek**

Aaaaand he’s shouting

Yep

Definitely shouting

You and Chanyeol are dead meat

**[01:33PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

We’re still on a break

Chanyeol kept whining about getting ice-cream

Tell him we’ll be back before you start again

**[01:35PM]**

 

**Baek**

Tell him that yourself when you return

If he spares your lives that is

**[01:36PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Junmyeon-hyung**

You two better be back here before practice starts again

Or so help me god

And I’m texting you because you’re more responsible

Don’t let me down, Kyungsoo

**[01:37PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Don’t worry hyung

We’ll be back in time

**[01:38PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Kyungsoo**

Do you think we hold hands a lot?

**[11:52PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

What?

**[11:52PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I just googled chansoo

And saw endless pictures of us holding hands

**[11:53PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

All the members hold hands, Soo

Not just us..

**[11:54PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah like on stage

When we bow to our fans..

But you and me...

We hold hands everywhere

Especially at airports

Why do you always hold my hand at airports?

Look

We look like a father and son here

**[11:55PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh

You look cuuuuuute <3

Well…

It’s a packed place! 

You might get lost 

**[11:56PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeol, it’s not like I travel for the first time

Plus we all travel together 

With our manager as well

**[11:57PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

You’ll never know

You hate it?

I’ll try to stop if you do

**[11:58PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

No!

I wasn’t complaining

Just made an observation

**[11:59PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Oh

Good

I wouldn’t know how to stop either

It’s a habit now

And old habits die hard 

**[12:00AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

You’re unbelievable

**[12:01AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Why were you googling chansoo at midnight anyway??

Soo

Don’t ignore me

It’s says you read the messages

**[12:05AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Shut up!

**[12:06AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

We’re texting!

I can’t shut up

And you haven’t answered my question

**[12:07AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I just did, okay?

No reason 

I was bored

**[12:08AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Bored, huh? >.>

I’m not convinced

**[12:09AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Shut up

**[12:10AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Again

We’re texting!

**[12:11AM]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[07/10/2018]**

 

 **Kyungsoo**  

Lay hyung

Happy birthday 

**[09:33AM]**

 

**Lay**

Thank you so much, Kyungsoo <3<3

**[10:12AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Will we see you soon?

I want to give you your present personally 

Rather than have it sent to you 

It’s not mine only actually

Chanyeol and I picked it together

**[10:25AM]**

 

**Lay**

I’m not sure Kyungsoo

I think I might be there in a week or so

But nothing’s confirmed

I’ll definitely let you know 

I appreciate it 

**[10:30AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh 

Okay :) 

**[10:36AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Kyungsoo**

The fans ship you with Rosé

Did you know that?

They say you’d make a cute couple

I think they’re right

You would 

There are even cute pictures of you two 

Well photoshopped 

**[11:02PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Yeah and they ship you with sohyun

And Irene

And Seulgi 

So 

Your point is? 

**[11:04PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Nothing

I forgot what my point was

**[11:04AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

If you’re so free to do this

Why don’t you talk to me instead, Soo??

**[11:05PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I was just looking at fan-taken pictures of you

I don’t know how I got to the ship thing 

**[11:06PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Why were you looking at pictures of me when I’m 2 doors away?

You’re not helping your case here

**[11:07PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Uhm…

Sorry? 

**[11:07PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Nope

Won’t do

We need a rooftop talk for you to redeem yourself

I need it tbh 

**[11:08PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh

Sure, Yeol

I’ll meet you out in 5

Wait

Did you just make me apologize

For nothing

I didn’t do anything wrong

Oh god

**[11:10PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**KAI**

Kyungsoo

Where did you go??

In the middle of the night??

**[12:31AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Go back to sleep, Jongin

I’ll be back soon 

**[12:33AM]**

 

**KAI**

You’re okay, right??

Where are you?

You were in bed before I fell asleep

**[12:34AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Don’t worry

I’m on the rooftop with Chanyeol

We’ll be down soon

**[12:35AM]**

 

**KAI**

Late night date, huh?

Isn’t it cold tho?

**[12:35AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Shut up, Jongin

Go back to sleep!

**[12:36AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

We’re a better ship

Don’t you think? 

**[12:56AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

What?

Yeol 

You’re drunk on cold air

Go to sleep 

**[12:57AM]**

 

**Yeollie 🐶**

Come on

Look at us

We’re the definition of “cute”

In addition to “opposites attract”

**[12:28AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Okay shut up now

Seriously

**[12:29AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Why?

Am I feeding your imagination, Soo

Think about it

I’m tall

You’re short

I’m funny 

**[12:30AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Watch it!! 

I am what?

**[12:30AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Less funny?

**[12:31AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Hmm

Okay

I’ll settle for that

Now go to sleep

I need to sleep as well

**[12:32AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Okay

Sorry, Soo

I kept you up late again :(

And we have a long day tomorrow

Good night<3

**[12:32AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I don’t mind really

You know that

Good night, Yeollie <3

**[12:33AM]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[12/10/2018]**

 

**Chen**

Hey Kyungsoo

You seemed off today

Everything okay?

Where did you go?

**[01:18PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Baek**

Where did you run off to, Kyungsoo??

You okay? 

**[01:22PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**KAI**

Hyung

You never returned after the break

What happened??

**[01:23PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Junmyeon-hyung**

Where did you go?

That’s so unlike you

Is everything okay?

Please let us know

Answer your phone, please

**[01:25PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Stay strong, Kyungsoo

Everything will be okay

Let me know how your mom is doing when you get there 

I’ll wait for you till you come back

Make sure you talk to me once you return 

Take care, Soo

**[01:26PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

She’s okay now

We've taken her back home

I’ll tell you more when I return

**[06:33PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

What a relief! 

That’s great news

I’m so glad she’s okay

Waiting :)

**[06:34PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeol?

I just came back home and Sehun told me you left in a rush

Everything okay? 

**[09:41PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Uh

Yeah

Everything’s fine

Perfect actually

I was just playing with Toben when 

Jiho called and asked me to join them immediately 

Cause the guys were actually waiting for me outside

And they wouldn’t leave when I said I couldn’t join them

So I sort of got dragged into it

**[09:43PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh

I see

Okay then have fun with them 

And tell them I said hi

**[09:44PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Sure 

I’ll be back by 11

**[09:45PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Okay 

**[09:45PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo?

**[11:07PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

You’re not coming back, are you? 

**[11:08PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

I really thought I’d be back by the end of the night

But you know how Jiho and Jonghyun are!

**[11:09PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeah

Whatever

Enjoy, Chanyeol 

Night 

**[11:09PM]**

 

**Yeollie 🐶**

Soo

Please don’t be mad

I’m so sorry

**[11:10PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Don’t be

And I don’t think it’s appropriate to be on your phone right now 

Put down your phone and have fun

I’ll see you tomorrow

**[11:11PM]**

 

**Yeollie 🐶**

Soo

Still up?

I know you are! 

Answer me, please

**[11:57PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

What do you want now? 

**[11:58PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

I’m in the livingroom 

I don’t want to knock and wake Jongin

Please come out

**[11:59PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

What???

But you were supposed to be out

With your friends

**[12:00AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

But I’m here now

I need to see you, please 

**[12:01AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Yeol

You’re here because of me, aren’t you?

I was so selfish… again

And rude to you

I’m so sorry 

**[12:01AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

No

It was very inconsiderate of me to go out on such day

Just come here and let’s forget about it okay?

**[12:02AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Cuddles?

**[12:02AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Of course

**[12:03AM]**


	12. Chapter 12

**[15/10/2018]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Why did I wake up to Toben literally sleeping on top of me??

**[07:12AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Ah

That

I forgot to tell you

Uhm

I’m going to be out of the dorm for a couple of days

So he’s all yours! 

**[07:15AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

What!!?? 

Forgot to tell me?

How could you?

Where are you going?? 

**[07:16AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Home

Sorry I forgot to mention it 

And for dropping Toben on you like that

**[07:18AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh

That’s okay 

I’m so used to him by now

I don’t mind 

Go home and don’t worry about him

**[07:19AM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

I don’t

I worry about you tbh

I know he can survive a couple of days without me

But can you?

**[07:20AM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Shut up, Yeol

It’s too early for your teasing

**[07:21AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Baek**

Noticed how gloomy your roommate looks now that yeol’s not here?

He’s sulking 

Like a lost puppy 

Not even Toben is that sad and he’s the ACTUAL puppy

**[12:31PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Jongin’s sad? 

He’s been laughing his ass off with Sehun for the past 47 minutes

It’s annoying

**[12:33PM]**

 

**Baek**

Shit

Wrong recipient 

Never mind 

**[12:33PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

What?? 

Who was this supposed to be sent to?

**[12:34PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Kyungsoo**

Hyung

If you would please come collect Sehun this very moment

He’s being an annoying little shit to me

I might kill him and feed his body to Toben if you don’t

**[01:09PM]**

 

**Junmyeon-hyung**

What??

Kyungsoo don’t kill the maknae! 

I’m coming

**[01:11PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Sehunnie**

You do realize

You getting all worked up about it only proves it’s true

**[01:20PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Shut up!!

You baby! 

What do you know!! 

**[01:22PM]**

 

**Sehunnie**

This baby is more experienced than you’ll ever be

Chanyeol will probably be your only one lmao

**[01:23PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

I just hate you

I’m blocking you!

**[01:24PM]**

 

**Sehunnie**

You wouldn’t 

**[01:24PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

 **Chen**  

Sehun says “sorry hyung. I’ll stop so please unblock me”

**[01:33PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Tell him I’m not buying it

**[01:35PM]**

 

**Chen**

He says “I promise I won’t say anything about it ever again!”

**[01:36PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Ugh

Fine 

**[01:37PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**Sehunnie**

So

Let’s plan your confession, shall we?

**[01:40PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Blocked

Again

Forever

**[01:41PM]**

 

 

－[✿] -

 

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Soo

How’s the first day going so far?

**[09:46PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Fine

I guess

**[09:47PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

You guess?

You never guess!!

You know for a fact!

What is it, Soo??

Did my boy cause you some trouble?

**[09:48PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

No

Not at all

He’s making everything less terrible tbh

**[09:49PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Everything??

Seriously what happened?

**[09:50PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Nothing

Don’t worry, Yeol :)

**[09:51PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Now I’m properly worried

Soo, that smile is so suspicious 

What are you hiding from me???

**[09:51PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh god

No

I’m not hiding anything 

I just

It’s just

Too quite without you

Okay?

**[09:53PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Aw

Did you miss me already??

I mean it’s only been a day

But wow

I have that impact, huh?

**[09:54PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

What?

Who said anything about missing you!!????

Your pup misses you

Not me

**[09:55PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

Yeah? 

Okay then I’ll stay here for the rest of the week 

**[09:56PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

What???

Week??

No!!! 

How I am supposed to endure a week without you! 

I 

I mean 

I can’t take care of Toben for a whole week

You have to come back

**[09:57PM]**

 

**Yeollie🐶**

lol

I miss you too, Soo

I’ll be back tomorrow evening

**[09:58PM]**

 

**Kyungsoo**

Oh

**[09:58PM]**


	13. Chapter 13

 

**[20/10/2018]**

 

**[Sehunnie]**

 

Hyung

Why does Chanyeol’s contact name is saved with a puppy emoji next to it

And mine just plainly says Sehunnie 

?

**[10:15AM]**

 

Cause

He 

Has a puppy 

**[10:17AM]**

 

And what is Vivi? 

A pot??

**[10:18AM]**

 

Shut up

And be grateful

Maybe I should change it

Bratty maknae sounds good?

Or maybe I should borrow a leaf out of Jongin’s book and name you Sebooty

**[10:21AM]**

 

What? 

Jongin wouldn’t

Shit

He totally would

I’m going to kill him

Brb

**[10:22AM]**

 

Peace at last

**[10:23AM]**

 

－[✿]－

 

**[Yeollie🐶]**

 

yeol? 

Do you

have a crush on someone? 

**[03:17PM]**

 

What?

**[03:18PM]**

 

You know how Jongin and Baekhyung were teasing you earlier

Is it true? 

Are you hiding something from me?

**[03:19PM]**

 

They are right

But it’s not what you think 

Ugh

Just forget it 

**[03:21PM]**

 

What???

True??

What if I can’t?

Forget it I mean

**[03:22PM]**

 

Soo 

Don’t push it

You’re not ready to hear the truth

**[03:23PM]**

 

I am!!!

Who is it??

Since when??

Wait

Don’t tell me

Okay maybe you’re right

I’m definitely not ready 

I’ll

Talk to you later, Yeol 

**[03:25PM]**

 

Soo?

Okay

We’ll talk later I guess

**[03:27PM]**

 

－[✿]－

 

**[Min-hyung]**

 

Kyungsoo

Where are you??

I need to talk to you

**[05:04PM]**

 

I’m really sorry, hyung

I’m not really in the mood to talk

**[05:07PM]**

 

I know

That’s why I want to talk to you

**[05:08PM]**

 

Oh

**[05:09PM]**

 

I’ve noticed how distressed you looked during practice

I wanted to talk to you earlier 

You didn’t even give me a chance

You ran out once we were done

**[05:11PM]**

 

I’m sorry to worry you, hyung

**[05:12PM]**

 

It’s okay

Where are you now?

I’ll come to you

**[05:13PM]**

 

－[✿]－

 

**[Yeollie🐶]**

 

Please stop ignoring and avoiding me

Soo

If I’ve done something wrong then tell me

So I can apologize and fix it

**[10:32PM]**

 

Chanyeol, no

You haven’t done anything wrong 

**[10:35PM]**

 

Oh great

You’re calling me Chanyeol and you want me to buy that?

Soo, please

**[10:36PM]**

 

No, forget it

There’s nothing to fix

**[10:38PM]**

 

Is this about what we talked about earlier??

About the crush thing?

You want to know? 

Fine

It’s you, Kyungsoo

It has always been you

No one else but you

Fuck

I can’t believe I’ve just confessed through texts

Let me see you now

Please Soo

You don’t have to say anything

Just listen to me

**[10:40PM]**

 

Okay 

**[10:44PM]**


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

**[22/10/2018]**

 

**[Sehunnie]**

 

Can you come collect your boyfriend and his pup?

They’re harassing me and Vivi 

**[12:03PM]**

 

 

Since when was that my problem? 

**[12:05PM]**

 

 

More like your responsibility 

You kind of signed up for it, hyung

**[12:07PM]**

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**[Baek]**

 

Kyungsoo

Can you please tell your boyfriend to keep it down? 

I’m trying to sleep here

**[02:13PM]**

 

 

1- It’s 2 in the afternoon

2- You’re roommates!!!

Tell him yourself!

**[02:15PM]**

 

1- so what!! I didn’t sleep much last night

2- he never listens to me. Unfortunately (for you) he 

Your requests are absolute orders to him

So 

Make yourself useful

Please

**[02:17PM]**

 

 

I’m

Offended?? 

Slightly flattered??

And very confused?? 

**[02:18PM]**

 

 

Be confused later

Ask him to turn his music down or better, go to your room now

**[02:20PM]**

 

 

Finally!!

Thank you!

**[02:26PM]**

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**[Chen]**

 

Your boyfriend is being a sore loser

I can’t handle him

**[05:23PM]**

 

And?

**[05:27PM]**

 

Come collect him?

**[05:28PM]**

 

 

Why?

**[05:28PM]**

 

 

Because he’s YOUR boyfriend?

**[05:29PM]**

 

How does that support your argument?

**[05:29PM]**

 

 

You’re like his guardian or something 

He’s your responsibility 

**[05:30PM]**

 

 

He’s an adult? A full grown man? 

**[05:31PM]**

 

 

Fine

I’ll throw him out of the window

**[05:31PM]**

 

Oh god

Please don’t

I’m coming 

**[05:32PM]**

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**[Junmyeon-hyung]**

 

Kyungsoo

Do you know where Chanyeol is?

**[07:11PM]**

 

 

Oh hyung

Not you also! 

**[07:13PM]**

 

 

What?

**[07:14PM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

 

**[Yeollie🐶❤]**

 

 

Why am I suddenly the call-centre of Chanyeol-triggered-complaints? 

**[10:25PM]**

 

 

What?

I promise Soo, I didn’t do anything

**[10:27PM]**

 

 

You did plenty

But that’s not the point 

The point is

**[10:29PM]**

 

 

You’re not breaking up with me, are you? 

**[10:29PM]**

 

 

What?

No, you idiot!!!

Of course not!

I’m NEVER breaking up with you! 

**[10:30PM]**

 

 

Oh

Good

My heart dropped for a second there

Then what is it??

**[10:31PM]**

 

 

I 

Don’t know

I forgot what I was going to say

**[10:32PM]**

 

 

I thinking it was something about complaints?

**[10:33PM]**

 

Ah

Yes

I was going to complain about the others complaining to me about you

But who am I kidding?

I hated their complaints as much as I enjoyed them calling you my boyfriend 

**[10:35PM]**

 

 

Well, boyfriend

You just made me feel like kissing you! 

I’ll be there in 3 minutes 

Tell me the door isn’t locked, please?

**[10:36PM]**

 

 

Yeol

No, not now!!!

I have a roommate!!

**[10:37PM]**

 

 

Jongin owes me a lot

He’ll have to pay back by leaving the room!

So don’t try to escape this

**[10:39PM]**

 

 

Didn’t you say 3 minutes? 

Why aren’t you here yet!!!??

**[10:40PM]**


	15. Chapter 15

**[27/10/2018]**

 

－[✿]－

 

**[Baek]**

 

Who’s the bottom??

**[12:03AM]**

 

 

Jeez!

Wtf baek!!!

**[12:05AM]**

 

 

Come on we’re all adults here

Chanyeol is ignoring my question 

Tell me

**[12:06AM]**

 

 

You really have nothing better to occupy yourself with at midnight? 

**[12:08AM]**

 

 

Listen!

I’m literally sleep-deprived thinking of THIS!!!

So you better give me answers or I’m going to shout this from my room

**[12:09AM]**

 

 

I’d like to see you try. 

**[12:10AM]**

 

 

On a second thought 

My throat hurts 

I can’t even shout 

Kyungsoo please tell me!!!!!

**[12:11AM]**

 

 

How about no? 

**[12:13AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

**[Chen]**

 

Just tell him already!!!!!

God

It’s not like we won’t find out eventually!!! 

**[12:14AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

**[Sehunnie]**

 

Hyung’s right!

Tell us!!!

Unless you want us spying on you

**[12:15AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

**[baek]**

 

Come on Sooooo

**[12:16AM]**

 

 

You lots really have nothing better to do? 

Shouldn’t you be focusing about the comeback instead?

**[12:18AM]**

 

 

Excuse us for making a fuss

Chansoo only happens once!

We want to savor it! Thank you very much!

Now tell us!!!

**[12:19AM]**

 

 

－[✿]－

 

**[Yeollie🐶❤]**

 

Are you getting as bullied as me? 

**[05:36PM]**

 

 

What do you mean??

**[05:39PM]**

 

 

I’m talking about the teasing squad

Baekyung, Jongdae, and Sehun

They’ve been teasing me ever since we got together 

**[05:41PM]**

 

 

Oh that?

Ah 

I’m used to it 

They’ve been at it since 

They noticed I have a thing for you

I kind of grown used to it

**[05:42PM]**

 

 

Uh

Since when?

**[05:43PM]**

 

 

Right after our debut

Something changed about you

Like you’ve bloomed overnight or something

And I suddenly I couldn’t take my eyes off you

Baek was the first to notice

**[05:45PM]**

 

 

What?!!!!

It’s been that long?

God ><

I must be blind!!! 

Literally blind to not have noticed

I’m so sorry, Yeollie

I don’t know what to say

**[05:46PM]**

 

 

No no

Don’t be

It’s not like we missed out on anything

This doesn’t seem too different, does it?

I mean yes apart from the kissing and all

But you never pushed me away when I was too clingy 

You were too caring and never rejected me when I wanted hug the life out of you

I never would’ve asked for more!

You know what I mean

So I’ll shut up now 

**[05:48PM]**

 

 

Yeah 

You’re right 

Dating you doesn’t seem all that different 

We were both so oblivious

Till the end

**[05:50PM]**

 

 

We were simply idiots 

I mean do you see best friends cuddling the way we do? 

We should’ve known sooner

No wonder the others would tease us 

**[05:52PM]**

 

 

All this talk makes me want to hug you more now

Hurry up and come home

I miss you

**[05:53PM]**

 

 

I’m on my way, baby

**[05:54PM]**


	16. Chapter 16

 

**[Baek]**

Are you with Chanyeol now ?

**[11:02AM]**

 

 

Yeah

Why?

**[11:05AM]**

 

 

What’s wrong with him??

**[11:06AM]**

 

 

What do you mean?

He’s perfectly fine

**[11:08AM]**

 

 

No

He’s not

Something’s wrong

**[11:09AM]**

 

 

He just hit me with a pillow! 

That’s typical hyper Chanyeol to me

**[11:11AM]**

 

No, I’m telling you!! 

He is upset or something!

I’m on my way home so I’ll see what it is. 

**[11:12AM]**

 

 

Okay…?

**[11:13AM]**

 

 

You’ve got some sorcery up your sleeves or something!!

How could you tell?!

I mean I was in the same room with him and he seemed pretty normal to me!

**[11:56AM]**

 

 

Meh

You’re just not as observant 

**[11:58AM]**

 

 

**－[✿]－**

 

**[Sehunnie]**

 

Nice sweater!

**[01:08PM]**

 

 

WTF!

You creep!

I didn’t even see you

And that’s not even mine

**[01:11PM]**

 

 

It’s Chanyeol’s

I know! 

**[01:12PM]**

 

 

Creepier!

**[01:14PM]**

 

 

**－[✿]－**

 

**[Yeollie🐶❤]**

 

Soo, where did you go? :(((

Why did you leave again?

**[01:17PM]**

 

 

I just went out to buy you some white heims and a few drinks

I thought it would cheer you up

I’ll be back soon

**[01:19PM]**

 

 

I’d argue that you’re better at cheering me up

But that would help too 

**[01:20PM]**

 

 

That’s what I thought

Do you need anything else?

**[01:23PM]**

 

 

Yes!

Loads of hugs! 

And my boyfriend!

God, I wish I could hug you all night 

**[01:25PM]**

 

 

Oh

Okay

I’ll make sure you get all that! ^^

**[01:28PM]**

 

 

**－[✿]－**

**[KAI]**

 

Hey 

Remember when I cooked that dinner for you 2 nights ago and you said I owe you for that?

**[02:00PM]**

 

 

Yes?

**[02:05PM]**

 

 

Can you please sleep in the living room tonight?

**[02:07PM]**

 

 

Kyungsoo!!!

What the hell

I didn’t think you’d make me pay you back like this

Or this early tbh!!! 

I don’t want to!

**[02:09PM]**

 

 

Let me rephrase that

Kim Jongin, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!

**[02:14PM]**

Aren’t people supposed to be nicer once they’re in a relationship?

It’s like you turned double savage now! 

**[02:20PM]**

 

Deal with it!

**[02:22PM]**

 

 

I want a new roommate! 

Hey, why don’t you swap with Baekhyun? 

**[02:23PM]**

 

 

What??

**[02:25PM]**

 

 

I’m serious!! 

It’s not like I’m getting rid of you or anything

But it would be a win-win for us all 

**[02:26PM]**

 

 

I

**[02:27PM]**

 

 

I’ll start packing your stuff 

**[02:27PM]**

 

 

Wtf Jongin!!!

Are you that eager to kick me out!!!??

I have to ask Yeol first!

And Baekhyun for that matter! 

**[02:30PM]**

 

 

**－[✿]－**

**[Yeollie🐶❤]**

 

Soo

We’re moving together? 

**[02:55PM]**

 

 

What?

**[02:58PM]**

 

Baek just told me Jongin told him to swap with you

**[02:59PM]**

 

 

That brat!

He’s fast!!

He beat me to it

Yeol, it was his stupid suggestion

You don’t have to 

Tell Baekhyun I’m sorry

**[03:02PM]**

 

 

But I want to

And Baek doesn’t really mind 

What about you, Soo?

**[03:04PM]**

 

I mean

We 

Yes!

I really want to! 

I’ve wanted that for a while now!

**[03:07PM]**

 

 

I’ll tell Baek to get back to packing!

**[03:08PM]**


	17. Chapter 17

**[Yeollie🐶❤]**

 

Hey roomy

How’s the fever?

Has it dropped down now?

**[04:35PM]**

 

 

No, Chanyeol

Stop asking every 5 minutes

I’m fine!!

It’s just fever

**[04:38PM]**

 

 

Okay :(((

I’m sorry I keep disturbing you :( 

**[04:39PM]**

 

 

Yeol

I don’t really mind you asking

I just don’t want you to worry too much 

**[04:41PM]**

 

 

It’s not like I have control over it 

I’m coming back soon

Do you need anything?

**[04:42PM]**

 

 

No

I’m good 

You made sure I have everything I need already 

And within hands reach! 

Just hurry up

I need YOU!!

**[04:44PM]**

 

 

Aww 

Did you realize you’ve become clingy ever since we became roommates?

**[04:45PM]**

 

 

Door locked!

**[04:46PM]**

 

 

Soo

Nooooo :(

I wasn’t complaining 

**[04:47PM]**

 

 

**－[✿]－**

**[Baek]**

 

Am I an uncle yet?

**[02:04AM]**

 

 

Huh?

Drunk?

**[08:11AM]**

 

 

Nope

You know

I thought you’d be pregnant by now

**[10:01AM]**

 

 

I’m 

That’s it

I’m so done with you!!

You better sleep with your eyes open tonight! 

**[10:05AM]**

 

 

**－[✿]－**

**[Chen]**

 

Kyungsoo!

I haven’t seen you in a while!

**[08:12PM]**

 

 

We just had dinner together? 

**[08:15PM]**

 

 

Are you planning on leaving your love nest any time soon?

**[08:16PM]**

 

 

What are you talking about?

We barely had time to be in the dorms lately?

**[08:18PM]**

 

 

Can I get the other bed?

I’m sure you don’t need it! 

**[08:20PM]**

 

 

You’re going to say whatever you have regardless of what I reply, aren’t you?

**[08:21PM]**

 

**－[✿]－**

**[Yeollie🐶❤]**

 

Roomy

**[12:33PM]**

 

Before you say anything else

Can we go back to the time when I wasn’t your roommate? 

**[12:33PM]**

 

 

What?

Why?

Do you hate it?

Am I that bad to live with?? 

What did I do??

**[12:35PM]**

 

 

No

You’re a great roommate actually 

Don’t know what Baekhyung used to complain about! 

**[12:37PM]**

 

Then why?

Are the guys bothering you again? 

**[12:38PM]**

 

 

Yeol, no!!

It’s just

You’ve been calling me “roomy” ever since

And nothing else…

And I kind of miss “nothing else” 

**[12:37PM]**

 

 

Aww my baby

You scared me for a moment there!

I’m really sorry, baby

I’m just so happy about it 

Can’t get over it that easily 

**[12:38PM]**

 

 

I know, Yeol

Me too

**[12:39PM]**

 

 

Baby..

Baby?

Babyyyy <3

**[12:41PM]**

 

 

Do you really have to overdo everything!?

**[12:42PM]**


	18. Chapter 18

**[KAI]**

 

Oh I forgot to say this earlier but

You look ridiculous

Lmao

**[11:55AM]**

 

Kim Jongin!!

**[11:57AM]**

 

 

 

I’m sorry but that hoodie can fit 2 Kyungsoos!

**[11:58AM]**

 

 

I'm sorry, did I ask for your very unwanted opinion??

**[12:00PM]**

 

 

I couldn't resist lol

**[12:01PM]**

**－[✿]－**

 

**[Baek]**

 

Kyungsoo

Can you tell your boyfriend to stop being a jerk!!!

**[01:22PM]**

 

 

If you tell me what he did, sure!

**[01:25PM]**

 

 

 

He’s so convinced I took his navy blue Mickey hoodie!

I swear I didn’t come near his closet ever since I moved out!

But he does not believe me!

**[01:27PM]**

 

 

Oh

Okay

I

Don’t worry

I’ll take care of it

**[01:28PM]**

 

 

Thank you! :/

**[01:29PM]**

 

**－[✿]－**

 

**[Yeollie🐶❤]**

 

Yeol

Can you stop giving Baek a hard time over your hoodie?

Please?

**[01:33PM]**

 

 

What?

Did he go crying to you?

That thief!

  **[01:35PM]**

 

 

Don’t say that!

He didn’t take it!!

**[01:36PM]**

 

 

Do you seriously believe him?

You think he wouldn’t do it??

  **[01:37PM]**

 

 

I know for a fact he didn’t do it….

**[01:38PM]**

 

 

What?

How?

**[01:39PM]**

 

 

Because

I did?

**[01:40PM]**

 

 

Sorry, what?

**[01:40PM]**

 

 

Sorry

I know I should’ve asked you before

But you were sleeping peacefully

And

It’s comfy and I like it

So I wore it

 

Without thinking apparently

I’ll return it later, I promise

 

**[01:43PM]**

 

 

You like it????

You sure?

  **[01:44PM]**

 

 

Uh

That's

exactly what I said?

Am I in trouble here?

**[01:45PM]**

 

 

Oh..

Ah

You

seriously? 

This is news

Good news

So no.. you're not in trouble

At all 

I want to see you

Now!!

**[01:47PM]**

 

 

You can't see me now

I won't be home till around 7 pm

**[01:48PM]**

 

 

 

Uh

This is frustrating!

I bet you look so cute in it

**[01:49PM]**

 

 

So you're not mad I took it?

Without your permission?

You were mad at Baekhyun tho

Also

Jongin said I look ridiculous ><

****[01:51PM]**  **

 

 

 

Baby

You’re not Baekhyun ;)

So no, I don't mind at all

Actually no

I want you to do it more often

Second, who even listens to Jongin!?

**[01:53PM]**

 

 

People see him as a fashion ikon?

**[01:54PM]**

 

 

Ugh

whatever 

Just don't listen to him regarding this! 

Please?? :(((

**[01:55PM]**

 

 

Why did I picture you with puppy eyes?

Uh

How about I wear your clothes when I'm at home instead?

would that work for you?

**[01:57PM]**

 

 

God

Yesss!! 

Aww... My cute baby Soo!! 

**[01:59PM]**

 

 

don't push it! 

**[02:01PM]**

 

 

Oh

Sorry sorry

**[02:01PM]**


End file.
